


Perfection

by Kittycattycat



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Narcissism, Narcissism Kink, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, because if that's not a tag it should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycattycat/pseuds/Kittycattycat
Summary: Matt's narcissism extends to just about everything, including things in the bedroom.





	

Matt groaned, rolling around in his bed. He took a quick glance at the flashing red numbers at his bedside. Eleven forty-eight. He'd been laying there for over an hour, and he still couldn't go off to sleep. He couldn’t stay up like this, he needed his beauty sleep! Not that he wasn't already beautiful, of course.

He knew exactly what was bothering him, though. There was a dull throbbing coming from his crotch, an itch he absolutely had to scratch. He hadn't masturbated in nearly two weeks, and all the abstinence was finally catching up to him.

Finally, when the throbbing could be beared no longer, a phone and a pair of earbuds were grabbed off the nightstand. After a brief search through his phone, he opened a privacy app and entered his four-letter password (it was “Matt,” obviously). He then found the audio file he was looking for and quickly plugged his earbuds into the headphone jack.

Tom had recorded the audio especially for him on “lonely nights,” as he put it, directly after he'd found out about his boyfriend’s extreme narcissism-based praise kink.

He pressed the play button and began shuffling out of his boxers, Tom’s familiar voice filtering in through the headphones.

“God, you're pretty.”

His voice on the recording responded, “Y-Yeah…”

“You don't even know how perfect you are.”

Recording-Matt whimpered.

Small pants fell from Matt’s lips as he pumped his erection. He was almost fully hard now. A shudder ran up his spine as he traced the vein on the underside of his cock. He bit his bottom lip in anticipation, knowing what was coming next.

“Hey, turn around. I wanna see your cute little ass.”

There were sounds of shuffling. A cap was popped open, and a few wet slapping sounds and a grunt as recording-Tom lubricated himself.

“Hurry up!” Whined recording-Matt.

Recording-atom complied.

“Unf, shit, Matt, you're so fucking tight.”

A series of slaps, groans, and compliments continued to flow out of his earbuds, Matt picking up the pace of his own hand, his hips bucking up into his fist in an effort to gain more friction on his member.

“Oh god…” he moaned breathily, feeling the heat rapidly pooling beteeen his legs.

He could clearly hear recording-Tom’s breathing becoming increasingly ragged, and Matt could tell he wouldn't be lasting much longer. Neither of them would.

The sounds continued, and, finally, recording-Matt spoke up, “Tom…Tom! I-I'm not gonna…I…!” The rest of his sentence was lost, being cut off by a strangled moan. Recording-Tom grunted, signaling his release soon afterwards.

Before the audio ended, there was a small voice clip at the end. Matt hadn't known it was there but it was certainly Tom’s doing, “Matt, I want you to come.”

Matt threw his head back in pleasure. He pumped his cock frantically as he rode out his orgasm. By the time he’d calmed down, he was laying in his bed, panting and splattered with his own cum.

“Thanks, Tom…” Matt mumbled as he lazily pulled up the covers and dozed off.


End file.
